


Wait.

by EVLIROWNROD



Series: Personal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, based on a prompt, i honestly don't know, personal work, vent drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVLIROWNROD/pseuds/EVLIROWNROD
Summary: This is a personal little thing. I honestly can't really describe it. I guess it's me venting a little?Feel free to read those few words but don't expect too much.
Series: Personal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980997
Kudos: 1





	Wait.

In the middle of the room stood an iron table. It wasn't visible, however. Not even from up close, not even when one would sit on top of it. The room was too dark for it, nothing could be seen. 

Slender fingers tapped against the material, producing no sound. The silence was suffocating, the silence was loud. Those same fingers gripped onto the edge of the table. Metal screws dug into the skin. 

So many thoughts swirled around, yet there was an emptiness. Attention couldn't be held for more than a few seconds before it slipped away again. What needed to be focused on? Nothing could be focused on. 

_What are these thoughts?_

_Why can't I think?_

_Where am I?_

_And... who am I?_

No answers came. No doors were opened if there even were any. No light shone. It was silent, nothing could be seen. One could only feel. One could only wait. 

The table was now met with a back, laying down on the surface. Cramped fingers let go of the edge. Eyes closed, nothing could be seen anyway. A silent sigh escaped into the air.

_He spread out his limbs and waited._

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't had the best day today. I'm not even sure why I wrote this. 
> 
> Anyway- it was based on a writing prompt: He spread out his limbs and waited.  
> https://twitter.com/CrittersBar/status/1318984144941101062


End file.
